It's only love
by Shortyblackwell
Summary: NatashaPavlova said that I needed to write a story thing for Bridget, and Julian. They're really cute together! Natasha's one is for the same thing, except it's for Dhani, and Prudence! Read this one, and review it! And you don't have to read Abbey Road to understand what's goin on! Just that her mum disappeared! And she's left with just her Dad... PS It's a spinoff of Abbey Road!


**Natasha said that I needed to write a story thing for Bridget, and Julian. She will write one for Dhani, and Prudence.**

* * *

**(Bridget's POV)**

"COME ONE BRIDGET!" Julian yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

"Coming, coming!" I yelled back. I slammed my other boot on my foot. I ran up to the stair case, and slid down.

"Don't do that," Dad said in a taunting voice. I rolled my eyes, and walked up to Julian.

"Ready to go?" I asked. He nodded, and smiled. we walked to the door.

"HOLD IT!" Ringo said, "If you get hurt, here's a dime to call me. If Julian gets hurt use the same dime to call John. Now have fun!" he said. We walked out to his motorcycle, and got on. He handed me a helmet, and off we pulled up to the stables, and went up to the door. I got off, and went in before him.

"Wait up!" he said. We walked in, and saw Stardust, and my newest horse, Charger. I got on Charger, and went bare back cause I only had one saddle, and I was teaching Jules to ride. I used one of my replacement bridals, and put it on Charger.

"Ready Jules?" I asked him as soon as he was settled. He nodded, and we rode out to the field made for riding.

"Well come on then!" I said riding out of the barn, and going fast. Charger is a black horse, and Stardust is the white one Paul gave me for my 1st birthday. I've been riding ever since. Julian was doing fine until we started going up hill.

"Go on Stardust!" he yelled, and dug his heels into his sides. Stardust reared, and he fell off. I rode over to him, and looked down at him.

"You know, I probably shouldn't 've done that!" he said smiling up at me, "I can't breathe!" he chuckled. I got down, and helped him up. He thanked me as I pulled out two water bottles. I handed him one, and opened mine.

"I think I should take over with Stardust, and you can take over Charger." I said smiling. He nodded, and helped me swap the saddle to Charger. We made our way to the top of the hill and pulled out the snacks. They were just chocolate bars, but they were the best food ever!

"Ready to go?" I asked. He shook his head, and decided that there was something he needed to do first. I thought he had to go to the bathroom, but instead he leaned over to me, and kissed my lips. It was my first kiss. And it was nice.

"COME ON!" I yelled, "I'LL RACE YOU BACK!" I said after I already began riding fast down the hill.

**The next day...**

It started like no other.

"BRIDGET! GET UP! IT'S AWKWARDLY QUIET DOWN HERE!" Dad yelled. I groaned, and rolled over. I sat up, and looked at the vanity. My hair looked like it hadn't been touched in months. I quickly began to smooth it down, and run my fingers through it. I got up, and took a shower. After I was dressed I was about to slide on my tennis shoes, and grab my skate board when I heard a motorcycle drive up. I picked up my shoes, and slid down the railing.

"Don't do that!" Dad said picking up the morning paper, "Where you off too?" he asked. I shrugged.

"Well Julian just pulled up, and I'm gonna go with him!" I said.

"You be careful. I don't want you gettin hurt, cause of him!" he said.

"Alright Dad, I will," I said. I smiled and kissed his head, "I'll be home before dinner!" I said leaving the house, and walking up to the motorcycle, "Hey Jules," I said. He gave me a small wave.

"Sorry, you know, about yesterday. How I stole a kiss." he said. I frowned.

You didn't steal a kiss, I let you take one!" I said, " and besides, why would you be sorry? It was my first kiss, and I'm kinda glad it was you, and not some sleaze bag!" I said.

"YOU DON'T GET IT! I AM A SLEAZE BAG!" he said. I took a step back.

"No you're not," I said.

"What did your dad say about me just before you left? I know for sure it wasn't 'I'm glad you are with a good boy! He must be so dreamy!' Cause I'm not the best person. Have you met my father?" he said, "I'm sorry but I don't want you hurt. I won't try to kiss you anymore." he said, I'd been punched in the gut, "Look, I gotta go, my Mum needs my help, bye, Bridget," he said. I waited until he pulled away to sit down on the side of the road, and cry. I looked at my watch, and realized I had time to kill. I went around the back of the house, and to the latter. I put it under my window, and climbed up, and into my room. I pulled out a book, on my bookshelf And took the one hidden behind it. It was mum's diary. I always looked in there for advice, and to look at the picture hidden in the cover. It was almost like she was there. I found a page on her, and dads first kiss.

**We were on the docks, and at first he didn't know who I was. I was in the dark and posing as a dock woman, (Someone who works on the dock, who is a woman,)when I told him who I was he was so happy I didn't stand him up, that he kissed me right on the spot. We found we felt the same way about each other. Not until something went wrong. When he kissed me on the spot, he also was allergic to the perfume I was wearing, and he sneezed in my mouth.**

**Until next mishap...**

**~ Ivy ****Thorkelson**

I frowned, and closed the book.

'Note to self,' I thought, 'Don't wear perfume.' I laughed, and closed the book. I heard Dad come upstairs, and look in here.

"Hey, I thought you were with Julian. What happened?" he asked. I sniffed.

"He said he was a sleaze bag, and he didn't want to hurt me, and that he wouldn't try to kiss me anymore," I said, "Then he said bye, and that Cynthia needed him."

"Well, do you know what we know now?" Dad asked, I shook my head, "We now know, that he isn't a sleaze bag! He thinks he's a sleaze bag, and now we know that he is afraid he isn't a good enough man for you!" he said, " And that makes him worthy of you!"


End file.
